A Witch's Growth
by Undoubtedly Batty
Summary: She knew she wasn't normal. She knew she was different to everyone else around her, but it wasn't until she slammed the door of her adopted family's house that she began to realise why she was different. Starlight grew up in a muggle society, away from the magic that flowed through her veins, it wasn't until she stumbled upon Malfoy Manor that she found out the truth about herself.
1. Pathetic Beginnings

Pathetic Beginnings

It pretty much began when I was five years old. For that's when my real life began, I don't remember very much before it. Just images in my mind of being delivered to an orphanage ... or rather foster home for young children... really young children, I didn't know my real parents whereas some of the older children did. I was apparently a problem child within the orphanage, I was the type of baby that learnt to walk and talk at an earlier age than most... try 6 months. I still don't understand why that made me an issue for the carers. I was just different... _special _they called me. My life still didn't start until after my first five years of being. I was adopted into a family of three, a mum, dad and a daughter double my age at the time. They had been trying to get another child since their first was able to go to nursery but the mum was unable to have any more children, so they adopted. I overheard the carers whispering behind closed doors about how they never thought I'd get interest because I was so _odd. _I wasn't odd. I was normal... or so I thought. My life began at five because that was when things actually got weird. They were only little things, small enough so only I could notice but they were there... cups falling by themselves when I was angry, disappearing from one end of the house then reappearing at the other end... I once was so excited about a birthday, my seventh to be specific that I made my toys dance.

Within the orphanage I had no friends, they were scared of me, of course I had no true perception of the world then and didn't even know what I looked like, all I know is that I had bright green eyes that pierced through the dark like a traffic light.

I didn't understand it, I couldn't see how odd I was, but it was lucky that the family that took me in didn't notice.

Other than the strange occurrences my life growing up was regular, my adoptive parents were kind and patient and my sister was like a sister.

They just didn't matter to me.

By the time I was seven, Meg (my adopted sister) was twelve and in her second year of high school. After primary school she used to always wait for me and we'd walk home together, but this one time she didn't. She didn't tell me she wasn't going to wait for me after school. She just didn't show up so I walked home alone, and when Jen and Steve (adopted parents) found out they were furious, and got me ice-cream and jelly as if I was being rewarded, the fact is though – I didn't mind... or rather a better word would be care. I didn't care that Meg had left me that day – and when Jen and Steve told her off she said the same, 'I didn't care,' we glanced to each other in a mutual agreement that we didn't care for each other as sisters. She was not my real sister, and this was not my real family and nor would they ever seem like they were. As I grew up, I realised what the carers in the orphanage meant by strange. I was detached from human beings.

The thing about that day was that I saw many people in long cloaks, of radiant colour, royal blues, purples and greens, they turned to look at me and bowed and shook my hand greeting me as if we already knew each other – it was like the accepted me for someone I didn't know I was.

When I reached the age of ten, the occurrences happened more frequently as I got frustrated more and the cups now smashed on the floor at dinner time.

'Starlight!'

My name was thrown around more often than before as well as the word, 'hormonal,' and 'phase.'

1. They automatically blamed me now, even if the glass was at the other end of the table and 2. My name is Starlight, apparently my real mother and father decided this and decided that this name and my middle names could not be changed regardless of who I ended up adopted by.

Starlight Pandora Avada Baker.

The adoptive surname was out of place with my out of place name.

They had never shouted at me for a large amount of time before, but I accidently burst the water pipe as they had all become insufferable to me.

'We should have never taken you in! The carers told us you were a strange one! We assumed it was because you were smart but you're just weird – how does anyone even do that?!'

'You're a total freak! All my friends tell me how they see you wondering around alone, staring as if waiting for something! You're a freak!'

Once they had finished I stood up, looked at them and said, 'do excuse me,' before leaving the house.

I walked as far as I could, fittingly reaching large iron gates with stone pillars on either side of the gate. The gate had the words, 'Malfoy Manor,' hidden within the iron. I wasn't entirely sure on how I had arrived there; regardless I attempted to push the gates open. They didn't budge, so I started pushing and pulling on them, rattling them. Getting more and more frustrated as the gates refused to open, I kicked them and growled, but not giving up.

'Who are you?'

I turned to the voice, looking at a tall platinum blonde man, his hair reached his waist and he wore strange clothes, they looked more like gowns, much like ones I had seen before.

'I won't ask again, little child.' He lingered on the word child, raising his eyebrows and tapping his walking stick impatiently on the ground.

I looked up to him, 'Starlight Pandora Avada.'

His eyes widened, 'well then,' he smiled, it didn't suit his face, 'my...we've been waiting for you.' He offered out a hand which I took and we suddenly appeared in a hall way. 'Narcissa, my dear, come to the door, I have someone you should meet.'

A similarly tall woman with white blonde hair turned into the hallway, her clothes made more sense as she wore a dark green dress. 'Lucius, you had better explain why there is a small girl in my hallway.'

The male smiled at the female, 'her name,' he turned to me, 'say it,' he nodded, urging me on.

'Starlight Pandora Avada.'

The female gasped, covering her mouth, 'oh Lucius, finally!' She clapped her hands together and knelt to my level, 'dear child, tell me, what is your earliest memory?'

'The orphanage, learning to walk and talk earlier than the other babies,' I replied, 'who are you? And why are you so excited?'

Lucius knelt to my level too now, 'has anything strange ever happened to you? When you were angry or excited...thing you couldn't explain.'

I felt my eyes widen, 'cups fall over, water pipes burst, cutlery dances...'

'Lucius! Do you know what this means? We've found her, we've found the dark lord's-'

'Hush, my dear...' he looked at me, 'where do you live?'

'My adopted family live in the nearest village to here, I doubt they'd notice me missing now...'

Lucius and Narcissa looked to each other, 'Lucius, you go talk to her family... and I'll show her around... explaining things to her.'

Lucius nodded and left the hallway.

'Right, where do I start?'

It wasn't that hard to believe what she was telling me, wizards, witches, house-elves, wands, spells...she explained everything about her world and it all clicked with me. When she was done she stopped outside a door, asking if I had anything to ask her, and of course I did.

'What is it about me that made you and your husband take me into your home?'

Narcissa smiled, 'We know who your parents are.'

I stopped and stared, 'who?'

She stopped smiling and looked to the ground, 'we can't tell you, your father told us that we mustn't let you know until he has met you himself...'

'Then how do I know you're not lying?!' I snapped, crossing my arms.

She sighed, 'it's up to you, you can believe us and live here or you can go back to the muggle house.'

I sucked my cheeks then gave in, 'I don't suppose I have any choice.'

'You don't, Lucius has already gone to...talk to your guardians and the orphanage. There won't be any trouble; however did you have any items of meaning at the house?'

I thought, 'no.' I had been given many things over my years as Jen and Steve's adopted daughter but I had not gained any attachment to anything.

She nodded and knocked on the door, 'Draco dear, come out for a moment?'

There was grumbling from the other side of the door then a boy my age, pale, and his hair was the same as his parents – for I assumed that was what they were. We stared at each other for a while before he turned to Narcissa. 'Mother, who is she?'

'This is Starlight – she will now be living with us,' she responded.

He looked to me again, 'Why?'

'She fits in better with us than the muggles she was with before, I must go see how Lucius is getting on so could you two become acquainted?'

I shrugged, 'sure.'

She left and the boy and I remained staring, 'Starlight is a stupid name.'

I raised my eyebrows, 'I didn't choose it, did I? Anyway, what's yours?'

'Draco, Draco Malfoy.'

I hid my laughter badly, 'what are you, a dragon?'

He scowled at me for a moment, 'I can't believe we're going to have to live together...'

I nodded slowly, 'you're going to have to deal with it, what's the issue? Do you have to share now?' I pushed out my bottom lip, mocking him slightly.

'You still know next to nothing about our world, and mother and father can't guide you through everything.' He smiled smugly...

I looked at him with suspicion, 'they're older, and lived through more so I'm more inclined to trust their judgment...'

He shrugged, 'Yes, but it's been ages since they were a young wizard.'

'Like there is actually anything to it.' I snapped, 'now you're just being silly.'

He laughed, 'I had you for a minute though.'

I sighed, giving in, 'yeah, whatever.'

We stood there for a while, awkwardly shifting from each foot, every so often glancing to each other and scowling – from what I remember he looked very feminine for a boy – that might just be the way he looked in photographs but I remember thinking that the harsh personality didn't suit such a pure face.

Narcissa returned, smiling, 'I'll show you to your room... forgive me if we seem creepy but your parents...well more specifically your father told us to have a room ready for when we would meet you, so you weren't uncomfortable when you arrived... my this does sound weird, but it'll all come to make sense soon we hope...'

I closed my mind to what she was saying; all it sounded like was excuses as to why I didn't know my family even though I knew really that that wasn't the case.

We reached what was to become my room – it was simple, as they didn't know what to expect I presume – however the furniture was dark much like everything else within the manor. There was a large ebony wardrobe and an ebony double bed – I presumed that was because they had no idea what age we would meet...

I sat on the bed and glanced around – it was nice, and appropriate for the stiff lipped family who owned the house and its rooms. I won't deny that I liked the atmosphere... I felt like I was somewhere I would fit in, something I hadn't felt before... and these people the...'Malfoys' as they called themselves seemed to know something about my heritage.

I got up and looked out of the window; Lucius was walking up the path into the manor. I turned and looked around the room once more – 'It's so odd...' I thought, 'all of it... the magic...the family... how sudden it is... there is no way this is all good...and it's so cliché – moody teen finds great family who know her and take her in...'

There was a knock that stopped me from my thoughts, 'Hi?'

'Starlight?' Lucius entered, 'ahh, I know you didn't want anything but I... managed to get something out of them – when they adopted you from the orphanage this was given with you...' Lucius handed me an envelope that seemed like it had something like a ring inside.

He watched carefully as I opened it, I was right – there was a ring, silver with diamond and a black jewel in the middle. I pulled out the letter and read.

_My dear Starlight, _

_When you read this, you will know of our world and the wonders it be held for myself and your mother and all being well, will be in the hands of some loyal acquaintances of mine that go by the name of 'Malfoy.' _

_I can't say much in this letter as my time is limited and by no doubt we shall meet soon after your first year of Hogwarts, a place that I hope will become your home as much as it was mine. _

_As a young child, I experienced strange things; I could make things disappear, I could make people hurt – for a child who felt like they had no power over anything this was something so magically intense – I was found by an Albus Dumbledore (the now head of Hogwarts) in the orphanage where I had been brought up by the age of 11 and all my magic training began then which led me on to be one of the most powerful wizards of all time. For this – I hope I have made you proud to be the offspring of someone so powerful._

_Your mother was one of the most important people in my life – it's a shame she died before being able to see you grow, as it's a shame we couldn't raise you as our own child. We hoped we would be able to but there were instances that meant we were unable to act like parents were supposed to be – I hope this hasn't affected you too badly as I know how not being parented by your proper parents can cause you to become bitter towards the world...my own mother gave me up dying at the steps of the orphanage._

_Before your mother died she told me she wanted you to have her engagement ring as she felt it brought her my love and protection when wearing it – she hoped it would be the same for you._

_I know I've hardly said anything in this letter, but know that we both love you dearly – I cannot wait to see how beautiful my little baby girl has become._

_I will see you soon my child._

_Your father._

_(P.S. Your true surname is Riddle, adopt it if you wish)_

I looked to the ring and slipped it on my finger before looking to Lucius, 'he explains a majority of things,' I offered it to him to read but he shook his head.

'What he wrote in there was for you only.'

I looked back to the letter, 'Starlight Pandora Avada Riddle...' I muttered, smiling, 'my own surname...'

Lucius quietly slipped out as I put the letter back in the envelope and put it under my pillow. I went to the door and took a breath before leaving to go find the pale, white haired boy.

My life had changed in only a few short hours.


	2. Eleven years old

Eleven years old

I woke up, and stretched – yawning and exercising my jaw before sitting up. I looked out of the window, 'what a good dream...' I chuckled to myself.

In the time between then and now, I had grown to understand the Wizarding society better than before, it wasn't as complicated as I first thought it would be but in reality it all clicked with me.

I got dressed and went downstairs to the dining table, cracking my head, 'dobby!' I snapped my fingers and a small trembling house-elf appeared.

'Y-yes Miss?' He stuttered and my gaze hardened.

'I'm in the mood for pancakes this morning, go make some for me?'

He nodded and scooted off to attend to my request. It was just me at the table; no-one else was awake yet. Dobby re-appeared with the pancakes and every kind of sauce you could want on pancakes. 'Get me the Daily Prophet,' I demanded, shooing him off once more as I picked up my fork and tucked into the pancakes.

'Someone's up early,' Draco drawled as he came down the stairs, 'what are you eating?'

'Pancakes.'

Dobby returned with the newspaper and attended to Draco's breakfast wishes before leaving again. 'We get our letters soon.'

I put my fork down to look at the paper, 'uh-huh.'

'Aren't you excited?'

I shrugged, 'yes, but we both know we'll get the letters, you from an obviously pure-blood family, and myself with my obvious magic qualities. What's there to be excited about if we know it all?'

Draco chuckled, 'good point there.'

Dobby returned yet again with Draco's breakfast, nearly tripping on his way in. I sniggered a bit, Draco reached over for the paper and smacked the house elf across the elf, 'be more careful with my food you stupid elf!' He threw the paper back to me as the elf apologised for his mistake before scooting off again.

'Lucius has gone to work early hasn't he?' I asked Draco.

He shrugged, 'probably,' he muttered mid-munch.

'Urgh, don't talk with your mouth full, it's disgusting.' I wrinkled my nose.

He grinned, 'what? You don't like me talking with my mouth full?' He continued speaking with his mouth full of what seemed to be a waffle.

I faked a puke noise as he finished the waffle then reached for a shiny red apple, he took a large bite, 'I have no idea why.'

'Stop messing about Draco, you'll want to impress our Starlight someday rather than annoy her.' Narcissa giggled once.

Draco looked to me then his mother, 'really mother? No offence Starlight but I've seen more attractive witches.'

'Unattainable witches, the ones in those wizard magazines you hide under your bed don't count. Besides, you're no looker yourself, hmph.' I winked at Draco which set him off guard, he stared open mouthed at me for a minute before putting his mind in the right place.

Narcissa just smiled as she too hailed dobby, her approach to Dobby was the kindest out of the Malfoys, still aggressive but she was kinder with her words – though at first I thought she was patronising the poor house elf.

'If you two say so,' Narcissa sighed sitting down to a healthier breakfast than Draco and I had chosen, 'hmm, the post owl should be here soon...' she muttered this in an absent minded manner before turning to us both, 'say, Starlight, it's your birthday tomorrow isn't it?'

I looked to the clock on the wall that told us the date, time, position of the sun and moon, and realised it was indeed late June now, I called dobby to take my plate away then rested my elbows on the dining table, 'yeah...' I glanced to Draco; he sat back and smiled smugly.

'I've been eleven longer than you,' he muttered, grinning.

'So what?' I laughed.

Narcissa gently pushed Draco, 'be nice, you excited?'

'Yeah, of course,' I smiled, but I had never really understood why birthdays were so important – it was just celebrating another year of life...which sounds like a good idea but with the addition of presents it becomes something selfish.

Besides, what would be so great about being eleven? I suppose I'd be going to school... learning about magic and other things but so would other eleven year olds - what can a date proving my turn of age do?

'You could sound a little bit more excited!' Narcissa half snapped, there was a tap at the door so Narcissa sighed and got up to get the mail herself.

'Why couldn't she have just used Dobby? He's here to do what we ask.' Draco snapped.

I sat back, 'the conversation was dying...'

'That's your bloody fault, Star.' He replied, narrowing his eyes then lifting them, 'hey, we should do some quidditch training – you know, so we're ready for the second year... but if we're... and by we I mean I...good enough they might let us on the team this year! I could be the first, first year to be on the team in years!'

'Sure...'

Narcissa returned, Dobby was in tow carrying the majority of the post, she put it on the table and started sorting, 'my... ' she sighed, 'you two should go outside, I'll let you know if anything important has come through today.'

Draco jumped up, 'come on Star, it's a good morning for flying.'

'You can get the brooms out then.' I retorted, crossing my arms as Draco went to the shed.

I watched him struggle to open the door to get the brooms out for a while, until I walked over and simply pushed it open 'You are so useless' I laughed.

'I knew that, I just didn't want to open it' Draco said, on the defensive.

I got the brooms and handed his to him before mounting and hovering in the air 'Three catch and throws before we go back in, okay?'

'Why only three?' he whined.

I sighed, 'fine, however many you want...'

He got a normal green ball and got on his broom and hovered at my height 'Right, let's go as far as possible from each other, but make sure we can still see, yeah?' He zoomed off before I could answer.

'Yeah. Sure.' I chuckled to myself before mounting my own broom and zooming off into the other direction.

'Let's say ten throws and ten catches each ok? Don't go easy on me,' he shouted out to be from the other end of the large garden.'

I chuckled, 'I'm always going easy on you.'

He threw the ball, I swooped down and caught it before throwing it over to him 'One' I shouted.

He repeated the same action again then when he caught it he shouted 'Two.'

I was already growing weary; it was too much exercise for me in the morning... Draco threw the ball back to me, only I wasn't looking at him or the ball...I looked below him, a bald man was stood on the roof. And he was looking straight at me. Why me?

Smack. The ball hit me in the face, causing me to fall off my broom. I landed on the grass with a heavy thud.

Draco swooped down and looked worried 'Uh… Star… don't faint, yeah? Sorry, I thought you were looking…'

I got up, but my head was killing me. I grabbed it and looked up. The bald man had disappeared.

'Ow.' I muttered, closing my eyes 'Nah, it was my fault, I wasn't looking…'

I must have passed out then because the next bit was a dream.

_The first thing to hit me was the smell._

_The stench of death…_

_In the darkness I could barely make out the figures, but even though I knew there were people there, the room felt empty._

_Cold._

_Abandoned._

_It was a room that sent shivers down my spine - because in the room there wasn't a flicker of hope at all._

_Not even when the young woman looked at her child..._

_Her eyes were empty..._

_Apart from fear, as they flicked around nervously._

_And a man was there..._

_He appeared from this air..._

_With a stick._

_No._

_With a wand._

_Pointed at her._

'_T-tom... please...' The woman muttered, fear in her entire figure, her voice rough, though it contained a hint of innocent tones in it._

_Then there was a flash._

_A Green flash._

_I reach out a hand - to stop him._

_But it goes straight through._

'_I despise liars...' The hooded figure spoke, his voice cold, smarmy, like a snake..._

_Then there was nothing._

_Darkness…_

Draco, can you be more careful next time?' she screeched at him.

'Sorry Mother…' he muttered quietly. He was only quiet when he was worried.

'I am alive still' I said as I leant up before grabbing my head again 'Ouch.'

Narcissa let out a sigh of relief 'Someone with an attention span like yours should never play Quidditch'

'S'not my fault a strange bald man was stood on the roof' I told her.

Her eyes widened 'A bald man? I'm sure you were hallucinating' she shook her head.

I rolled my eyes 'Kay then.'

Draco looked at me 'I'm really sorry Star'

'Its fine you dummy' I laughed 'All I got was a headache and a bit of a sleep' I thought back to my nightmare, it was odd... I had never had nightmares like that before... where they were so vivid...

I almost puked at the thought of it all over again, Narcissa and Draco helped me up the stairs to my room where I was able to put my head on my goose-feather pillow. 'I'll get some potions made...or go and get to pre-made ones... do you feel nauseous at all? Still have a headache?'

'Uh-huh...'

She stood up, 'you look pale...and your eyes look unfocused...' she left then, after muttering something to Draco who nodded then pulled up a chair to my bedside.

'I'm not dying or anything,' I attempted a joke, looking up at Draco, 'it was just a bump.'

He nodded, 'just hope you're ok for tomorrow.'

'My birthday? It's no issue if I'm still feeling like this tomorrow really...' I muttered, closing my eyes, 'anyway...you just want... the acceptance letter...' I yawned and slowly drifted back to sleep, only to be awoken by Narcissa spoon feeding me a foul smelling potion.

She sat back and quickly closed the bottle up, 'sorry to wake you...' she muttered before leaving my room again.

You'd think in a house so big, with such a small family there would be maids to do this kind of stuff, but I guess Narcissa would feel robbed of her job if they had maids to care for the family and clean...I drifted back into a dreamless sleep...

The sound of an owl ... or something tapping at the window woke me up, I must have slept through the night as it was only just becoming light. My head no longer felt like lead so it couldn't have been my head that made me hear the noise.

I decided to get up and check the mysterious tapping noise – I opened the window and let the cold air blow into my face. 'Nothing is here...' I muttered angrily, 'for Merlin's sake...' I left the window open and went to bed.

Just before I dropped back to sleep an owl flew into my room and perched on my desk chair, a letter and parcel tied to its foot.

'whoo whoo,' it tapped it's foot impatiently.

'Fine, Mr Owl, I'll take the stuff,' I grumbled, getting back up and untying the parcel and letter, 'there, you can go now.'

'whoo,'

It shook its head then nodded towards the parcel.

'Fine...what the flying frog...' I sat down and ripped open the packaging on the parcel, inside there was a small music box, I wound it up and listened, the music it played was indescribably beautiful, I played it through a couple of times before the owl impatiently hooted at me to get the next thing out of the parcel. I pulled out a heavy book with what seemed to be runes on the front. 'Who on earth sent this?'

The owl seemed to roll it eyes at me as I pondered the question whilst reaching for the letter. I opened it carefully, 'ah.'

It was another letter from my father.

_My Child,_

_You must have received this from what I call the worlds wisest owl who has been with me for years, I told him this would be my last request before I let him free._

_You're eleven now, soon you'll receive your acceptance letter for Hogwarts as I know you will being my child._

_Happy Birthday, enclosed is a music box that was handed down to your mother when she turned 11 from her own mother, a tradition that goes down her side for centuries. I hope you treasure it as much as she treasured it in her youth._

_As for the item from me, a book of runes – or so it might seem, when you learn the ancient art of reading runes you will understand more than you could have ever known and that's all I can say about it for now my dear child._

_I hope these gifts, this letter and my owl find you well._

_Lots of adoration, your father._

I folded the letter back up and put it in the envelope. 'Thank you for bringing me these...' I muttered to the owl, suddenly feeling melancholic.

The owl still hadn't left so I looked to him, 'why...why didn't he tell me that mother was killed...?' I frowned, 'assuming the dream is true...which... it feels as if it were...vaguely...'

The owl hooted suddenly, stretching his wings wide, as if to tell me he was leaving, 'sorry... thank you...tell father hello from me...' It then left.

I closed the window and placed the book and letter on my desk before winding up the music box as I took it to my bedside table. I got into bed and drifted back to sleep.

'Happy Birthday!'

I awoke to Narcissa and Draco greeting me with a pile of wrapped gifts. I pushed myself against the wall, 'what...'

Draco shrugged, 'mother realised you probably don't have many clothes and you definitely wouldn't have any form of wizarding gear so she went all out on your birthday presents...'

She smiled at me, 'come on, open them!' She said, moving the pile onto my bed. I sat on my knees and carefully chose a parcel to open, I unwrapped the parcel, and inside of the first there was a long black velvet skirt.

'Great material can be worn in all weathers and you won't get ill,' she nodded.

I opened another couple, the majority of the presents were clothes however some of them were books, one of which was a children's book from what I could gather: _Tales of Beadle the Bard_

'Every witch or wizard has been read this as a child, I had to get it as you hadn't been brought up on it – I suppose muggle children are brought up on tales like these with morals, but you should know ours.'

I looked up to Narcissa after opening the presents, 'thank you so much...' I smiled at her, trying to disguise the fact I was about to cry.

In my eleven years prior to meeting the Malfoy's, I had been miserable and I grew to hate the world because it felt like the world hated me. Birthdays had never been important in the orphanage because there were so many children, and with the Bakers I realised after a couple of years that they didn't want to keep me but were bound by some law as I hadn't done anything bad... they just didn't like me. The acceptance I felt right now was overwhelming.

'I...really, thank you.'

Narcissa took my hand, 'you're welcome.'

She turned to leave but noticed the book on my desk, 'when did you get this?' She asked, picking it up.

'An owl came last night to deliver that, a music box and a letter... from my dad. It was a very persistent owl.'

'You can't read runes yet...' she muttered, probably intending it not to be heard.

Draco coughed, 'uh... mother?'

Narcissa turned around, 'sorry,' she smiled, 'but yes, you're very welcome, it's a shame we did not find you sooner, I'm going out for a bit.'

She left suddenly.

Draco pulled out a small parcel from behind his back, 'you didn't think I wouldn't get you anything, did you?'

I took the parcel and again, carefully unwrapped it. There was a box, which I opened slowly, inside there was a silver chain.

'It's for the ring...the one you have on your bedside table... I noticed it and thought a chain would be nice, so you could wear it around your neck.' He explained slowly, trying to sound arrogant even when he was being nice, 'it won't break, even if you pull it off, fixes itself.'

I was speechless, I threw my arms around Draco, 'thank you, its perfect... must have cost a lot too...'

He shrugged, 'yeah well, I expect a great present off you now.'

I put the ring on the chain and got Draco to do the fastening. 'I'll get dressed then we can go do something.'

'Play quidditch? Oh wait...'

I laughed, 'I'm fine after yesterday, and it was just a shock.'

He left me so I could get dressed, I looked at myself in the long mirror that was on the front of the wardrobe, 'this is my home now...' I muttered to myself, 'this is my family now...'

My bright green eyes flashed at me, as if to affirm that it wasn't all a dream. I brushed my long, dark hair, tied it back and went downstairs.

Life would be interesting from now on.


End file.
